Tenderness
by BBQkitten
Summary: "Why do you even care, Toushiro? I thought you hated me." "Is that the way I've come across?... I've seen what's become of Ukitake-taichou. I couldn't stand by and watch another good Shinigami fall to their knees by their own foolishness and lack of self preservation."


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... :( **

There was a fight. Nothing huge if you think about the fights leading up to that one but all together it was exhausting for the young berry to be forced into another pointless brawl with the barbaric eleventh division taichou Zaraki Kenpachi. The already exhausted human fell quickly during the fight but before the darkness could completely wash over him, he saw a flash of white and felt a drop in temperature as an angry voice stated, "That's quite enough, Zaraki-taichou."

Ichigo woke a few days later in a fourth squad healing room—a place he was, unfortunately, very familiar with. "Oh good," a tender voice stated breaking though the fog that had been clouding his brain. "Welcome back, Kurosaki-san. I'll go tell Taichou you're awake." Isane quickly left the room with a small bow and Ichigo went back to staring at the ceiling. He knew better than to move before Unohana-taichou gave him permission to move; the results, should he attempt anything, were downright terrifying.

It wasn't long, however, before the blushing lieutenant was back with her ever _pleasant_ captain to check over him. "It's good to see you awake for once Kurosaki-san," She said as she began checking his vitals. After a few moments she spoke again, "You seem to be fine, but you're not going to be able to care for yourself completely for a while."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Her normal smile dropped from her face and she sat down next to him, careful not to jostle him at all, "Zaraki-taichou cut you up worse than we had originally thought, not to mention the injuries from the hollow attack a few days prior had yet to completely heal. Your left leg is near completely shred—even with my healing, it will take a few weeks to heal well enough for you to stand on it—and your right arm was broken in three places, though I've healed the bones back together, they are too delicate for you to do much with that arm without fear of it breaking again. The most troublesome injury though, is the large wound Zaraki-taichou left in your stomach. It will take some time to heal and if you aren't careful it could rip open again and start the healing process all over." Ichigo looked down sadly; he hadn't thought he was in that bad of shape. "I'm also worried about how skinny you are, Kurosaki-kun," She said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You seem to be running yourself ragged. If you keep up this pace of life you will quickly become a permanent resident of Soul Society." Ichigo gulped, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Kurosaki-kun," she began, giving him a small, sad smile. "I know you want to protect your friends but if you aren't more careful you are going to become chained to the fourth for the rest of your life."

Ichigo nodded, "I apologize for worrying you Unohana-taichou."

Unohana stood up and nodded, satisfied with Ichigo's regretful expression, "Hitsugaya-taichou has offered to take care of you while you are in need of assistance as the fourth is too overcrowded as it is at the moment. I expect you to be on your best behavior while you are in his care. Is that understood?"

Ichigo could only nod in shock at both Toushiro's offer and Unohana's surprisingly motherly tone.

A few hours later found Ichigo lying on one of the old couches in Toushiro's office with a worried white haired captain standing over him. Toushiro knelt down next to Ichigo slowly, as if he were a wild animal, and put a small hand on top of the berry's forehead. "You're warm."

Ichigo shook his head. "Your hands are probably just cold."

Toushiro shook his head and stood up, "You aren't taking care of yourself, Kurosaki. It's no wonder you fell to Zaraki so easily."

The teen looked down at the blanket that was covering his body sadly. "Why do you even care, Toushiro? I thought you hated me."

The tenth captain gave him a sad look, "Is that the way I've come across?" Before Ichigo could respond however the captain shrugged and stood up. "I've seen what's become of Ukitake-taichou. I couldn't stand by and watch another good Shinigami fall to their knees by their own foolishness and lack of self preservation." Toushiro began to walk away, ruffling Ichigo's orange spikes as he passed the boy's head. "Even though I am taking care of you doesn't mean that I get out of the other work I have to do. I'll be over at my desk; holler if you need me."

With that Toushiro sat down at his desk and began to read through the documents that were practically drowning him. Ichigo watched him for a few minutes, enthralled with the way the tiny taichou could so easily become a hypocrite right in front of his very eyes. The berry couldn't help but roll his eyes and turn his head to the ceiling, allowing the constant scratching from Toushiro's pen to lull him into a state of unconsciousness.

It wasn't until sometime later that he was shaken awake by a frightened looking Toushiro. It wasn't until the small captain spoke of his concerns did he notice the tears that were slowly making his way down his face. "You were crying out in your sleep. You started thrashing around; I was afraid you were going to open your wounds."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and carefully sat up with Toushiro's help, "Sorry for worrying you, Toushiro."

The captain ignored the blatant use of his first name instead favoring asking the shaken berry a question that was literally burning the tip of his tongue, "What were you dreaming about? You were calling for help and…" He trailed off, looking away from the teen. "You were begging for your… mom."

Ichigo shook his head, "It was nothing; just some old memories, that's all. Don't worry about it—sorry for disrupting you."

Toushiro shook his head, "You didn't disrupt me, Kurosaki. I was just about to wake you up for dinner. Unohana-taichou said that you haven't been eating enough."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, mildly embarrassed, as a low grumbling emitted from his stomach, "I guess I could eat." Hitsugaya couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as he handed Ichigo a plate of food, grabbing his own before sitting down beside the boy.

Toushiro sat next to Ichigo for a while after they had both finished simply enjoying the quiet before he sighed and got up. "I still have a few more files to go through and then we can go home."

Ichigo nodded his understanding as Toushiro walked back over to his desk and began to work once more. Half an hour later the young taichou stood up and made his way towards his charge, coming to stand next to Ichigo's side. He carefully bent down and lifted the human up with an impressive amount of strength that his tiny stature kept secret from the rest of the public. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he gazed at the captain, only mildly surprised that Toushiro was not much shorter than himself, the tops of his hair gently tickled his cheek as he helped him stand up.

They made their way slowly down the hall, Toushiro being extra careful not open up any wounds. When they reached Toushiro's quarters, the small captain opened the door with his free hand and let Ichigo into the darkened room. Toushiro led Ichigo over to an extra futon laid out in the corner and gently laid him down. As soon as Ichigo was situated, the young captain excused himself in order to get ready for bed. Ichigo took that time to take in his surroundings. Toushiro's lodgings weren't extravagant by any means, there was a small dresser, a desk (Ichigo snorted at this—of course _Toushiro_ would take his work home with him), and a futon next to his own. There was also another door in which the young captain a just left through so Ichigo assumed that it must've led to the bathroom.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Toushiro returned, fully dressed in sleeping clothes, with a small pile of clothes in hand. He walked over and knelt in front of the berry, placing the folded pile on the floor next to him. "You need to change."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the idea of needing anyone's help to put on pajamas but nodded in resigned dissatisfaction. Toshiro reached forward and began stripping him of his simple kimono taking care not to upset his wounds. Ichigo grunted quietly as he moved his arms out of their sleeves, tremors of pain ran through his gut. The captain muttered out an apology and quickly finished removing his clothing. When Ichigo saw his leg he couldn't help but flinch. It was completely wrapped in thick gauze and looked partially deformed in some places. He was very thankful he didn't have to see it without the bandages.

Toushiro sat back for a moment and stared at Ichigo's stomach. "I think I opened your wounds." Ichigo looked down and groaned. There was a large red spot in the middle of the bandages that was slowly growing larger. "Lay back down." He gently took Ichigo's shoulders and helped him back onto the bed. He then walked quickly back into the bathroom, promptly returned with more gauze. Toushiro changed the bandages as quickly as he could while still being careful knowing that his room wasn't the warmest and Ichigo was, by now, near freezing if his cool stomach was any indication. It didn't take long before Ichigo was dressed and in bed with a worried taichou kneeling over him.

"Thank you, Toushiro," Ichigo said, allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

Toushiro's eyes widened in surprise, "For what?"

"For taking care of me; I know I'm not your favorite person."

The tenth division captain shook his head. "You may not be my favorite but that does not mean that I dislike you either."

Ichigo shook his head, giving Toushiro a small smile, "You're a very confusing man, Toushiro."

Something akin to shock crossed Toushiro's face before disappearing and being replaced with a genuine smile. He reached down and gently ruffled Ichigo's hair, "Go to sleep, Ichigo. We'll talk in the morning."

With that, Toushiro moved to his own bed and turned out the light.

A couple of weeks later Ichigo was sitting, once again, on the old couch in the tenth division only this time he wasn't in any pain. He still had to be careful and Toushiro used that excuse to keep the berry close. "Ichigo," a voice called, breaking him away from the book he was reading. Ichigo looked over to Toushiro who hadn't even slowed down in his furious scribbling at his desk. "Could you bring me that red book on the table, please?" Ichigo smiled and shook his head knowing Toushiro could see and moved his own book to the side, standing up. Quietly, he brought the requested book over to the white-haired captain and set it down on a free corner of the desk. "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo 'hmmed' and moved back over to "his" couch, as he had claimed it when he was injured, picking up his book (_Seireitei: A History_ given to him by a stoic Byakuya who had stated, "If you're going to be here, you should at least know the history," when he visited the human a few days after he had been put in Toushiro's care). Secretly, Ichigo was thankful for the book because up until Byakuya's surprising visit he had been bored stiff. Toushiro was a great caretaker but he hadn't thought of giving Ichigo anything to do while he was working and Ichigo didn't have the heart to bug him about being bored after everything the small captain had already done for him. Byakuya had been Ichigo's (sort of) saving grace, flying through the window like some sort of angel carrying good tidings and joy to the bored little shinigami. Well, Byakuya wasn't flying and he actually came to the door nor did Ichigo think Byakuya's true intention was to free the boy from everlasting boredom if the captain's slightly demonic grin was anything to go by. Nevertheless, Ichigo was thankful for the small relief.

The two shinigami spent another afternoon in silence, save the scratching of Toushiro's pen, and before they knew it darkness had crawled through the open window. Toushiro stood up silently, stacking his papers neatly and noiselessly made his way behind Ichigo who was still completely absorbed in his book. The small captain leaned down and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, resting his head on top of the berry's. Ichigo, having become quite used to the captain's hidden tender side in the past weeks, closed his book nonchalantly and placed on the table in front of him. "Are you ready to go home, Toushiro?"

The small captain hummed in private satisfaction when Ichigo called his quarter 'home.'

"Ah," he offered, removing himself from the berry immediately missing the warmth.

Ichigo stood up and the two made their way down the hall towards Toushiro's room. Once they were inside, fed, and dressed for bed the two sat down on Ichigo's futon and stared at each other.

"Is there something you needed, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked, confused as to why the small captain was sitting on _his_ bed.

Toushiro seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, staring unseeingly at a spot above Ichigo's left shoulder, before nodding and moving closer. He gently got onto his knees and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. The human froze; wide, panicked eyes stared into calm, resolved ones. Toushiro leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Ichigo's. It was a soft, barely-there kiss that left a burning fire on the human's lips when he pulled away.

"I like you."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he had been the one to speak or if it had been his small, white-haired counterpart. Nor was he sure who had rejoined their lips in another fiery, passionate kiss, only this time neither pulled back until they were sure they couldn't go another second without oxygen.

Toushiro grinned and wrapped his arms around the younger shinigami's neck, pulling Ichigo's ear close to his lips. "I hope you know," he whispered, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear making said teen shiver, "That if you don't stay here, you are going to happen upon anther unfortunate accident and wind up in my care again."

Ichigo shivered again, giving the white haired captain a lucid grin, "I don't think you'll need an accident to keep me around."

**AN: Yay! Another one! :) I'm getting back into the grove of things! If you have any requests I will try to take them on so feel free to leave them in a review or PM. :) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this—good or bad I want to hear it!**


End file.
